Break Up or Make Up?
by Laughing Riot
Summary: Brick and Momoko have broke up! Are they ever getting back together again? One-shot.


I just needed to get an idea for some chapters for my stories, but instead, I get a one-shot!! I made it a bit longer than last one-shot I made, 'cause I know that a reviewer said that the last on was a drabble 'cause of it's shortness. And you know who you are... (Glares at the audience) But anyway, enjoy! ^_^

Momoko: Yeah… Okay, here goes!! Laughing Riot doesn't own anything!!

* * *

Kaoru and Miyako sighed as they continued to watch Brick and Momoko fight.

The Rowdyruff Boys had somehow found out who the Powerpuff Girls Z really were, making the girls' lives more miserable then they already were. But later on, Brick had confessed to Momoko how he secretly liked her, and Momoko, being boy-crazy, was touched. Soon, they were dating each other, surprising their team mates.

Even if they both loved each other, they still fought like before.

And this time, it was over where they were going for their next date.

"No!! I want to go to a candy shop!! It's perfect!! There are many sweets we can eat, and there's the perfect smell of chocolate…" Momoko cried.

"Well, there's the water park!! You can get wet, have some _actual_ fun, and you can ride on the most awesome-est rides in history!!" Brick shouted back.

"Candy shop!"

"Water park!"

"Candy shop!"

"Water park!"

"CANDY SHOP!!"

"WATER PARK!!"

Miyako leaned over to Kaoru and whispered, "What do you think is a better place for a date?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Who cares? It's just a date."

Miyako nodded and sighed. "A candy shop is a cute place for a date, and a water park is really fun…" Miyako began to mutter to herself about which was a better place for a date.

Boomer sweatdropped as Butch chuckled.

"They make a great couple, don't they?" He laughed.

Boomer rolled his eyes and punched Butch's arm. Butch let out a small yelp and rubbed his arm.

"Dude, what was that for?!" He demanded.

Boomer glared at his brother.

"There's nothing funny about a fight."

Butch yawned. "Yeah, right."

"You know how I hate getting wet!! It ruins my hair!!"

"Stop being such a girl and have some fun!! A little water never hurt anybody!! And I don't want to get FAT stuffing myself up with candy!!"

Momoko gasped.

"How DARE you insult candy!! If everyone loves it, why don't you?! And for your information, I AM A GIRL!!! It makes no sense to just…just…to just STOP being a girl all of the sudden! Besides, there isn't any way I can stop being a girl!"

Brick rolled his eyes.

"I might as well be better off with Kaoru…" He muttered.

Momoko was now shocked. Better off with Kaoru?! What kind of boyfriend was he?! She should be treated better!! Maybe she was better without Brick!

Butch was also a bit mad at his brother. His face turned red, and he began to grind his teeth. Kaoru was _his_ girl!!

"Now there's nothing funny about _that_." He grumbled.

Boomer looked at his brother and saw the look on his face, then he burst out laughing. Butch glared at his brother and Boomer immediately stopped laughing.

"If you think Kaoru is a better girl then me, then I should break-up with you!!"

Miyako, Kaoru, Butch, and Boomer all looked at each other. _Uh-oh…_

Brick's face reddened. "Oh, you can't break up with me, 'cause I'm breaking up with you!!"

"You can't do that!! I broke up with you first!!"

"Well, I broke up with you second!!"

"That doesn't matter 'cause I broke up with you first so it's official!!"

Brick threw his hat to the ground and flattened it with his foot.

"Fine! Why would I care?!" He stomped his hat between every word.

Momoko nodded and marched to her friends, grabbing them by the wrist.

"We're leaving." She hissed and she walked away, dragging Miyako and Kaoru behind her.

Brick watched Momoko walk away until she was out of sight. He growled and shook his head.

"C'mon guys. We're leaving too."

Butch and Boomer nodded and they followed Brick back to Mojo's, or Mama's, lab.

* * *

Momoko sighed as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom.

_Why did I break up with him? I mean, it was just a fight over where we were going to for our next date… But he didn't have to say that Kaoru was a better girl than me!! I mean, then he should have dated Kaoru instead!! _

…

_That's no excuse… I have to go apologize to him…But he won't forgive me…_

Momoko sighed.

_But I might as well try…I have nothing to lose anyway…_

* * *

Brick sat on his couch and stared at the blank TV screen. He massaged his aching head and threw the remote down to the floor. Moaning, he lay down on the couch, trying to relax.

_I can't believe I broke up with her… Wait, she broke up with me…but I broke up with her too… Augh!! This is confusing!!_

Brick sighed.

Butch walked into the room, but when he spotted Brick, a pillow covering his face. Brick didn't even notice his brother come in because he was too busy screaming into the pillow. Butch smirked and decided to tease his red-eyed brother.

"Hey, what's up Sappy-Mr-Miserable? Moaning your ex's name? Praying, begging for her to come back?"

Butch laughed until a pillow was thrown at his face.

"Shuddup."

Brick glared at his brother from across the room. Butch shrugged.

"Gee, man. I was just teasin' ya."

The green-eyed boy yawned and sat on the opposite armrest of the couch where Brick's head rested on. Butch smirked.

"Missin' your girlfriend?"

Brick rolled his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore, idiot."

Butch shrugged. "Then why do you look so upset?"

Brick groaned.

"Just leave me alone."

"Why should I?"

"'Cause I said to. Now just leave me alone!!"

Butch stood up. "Dude, you're my brother. I have to help you, even if you are annoying."

Brick grunted and sat up. "I should be the one saying that."

Butch ignored his comment and continued, "I know the break up was had for you…" Then he muttered under his breath, "Even if it was over something dumb."

Brick rolled his eyes for a second time. "How would you know? You got Kaoru to have around and…"

Brick paused when he thought about all the disturbing things that Butch loved to do to tease Kaoru so much, which of course, she didn't find funny.

Butch grinned. "But she isn't even my girlfriend… _yet_. But back to the point. You guys just separated 'cause you were angry, but you actually love each other."

Brick opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when he realized his brother was right.

Butch sat down beside her brother. "And she's probably thinking about it right now. She'll absolutely come crawling back to you."

"She won't ever forgive me. You know how she loves her candy."

Brick laughed to himself. Momoko was really had a sweet tooth. No, make that sweet teeth. She would do anything for her candy.

Butch laughed too. "But she loves you more than that."

Brick sighed. "I'm not so sure…"

Butch grinned and elbowed his brother. "C'mon. I know you can do it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now go get her, tiger."

Brick growled and both of the boys laughed. Brick stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and was about to run out, but before he took one step, he turned around.

"Thanks Butch."

Butch smirked and gave a thumbs-up sign.

"No problem, bro. I'm your brother, and that's what I'm here for."

Brick smiled and ran out the door.

Butch watched his brother until he was out of sight. Then he started phoning everyone he knew.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Butch. Just letting you know, there's gonna be a wicked party at my house, and tell everyone you know..."

* * *

Brick was on his way to Momoko's when he bumped into a girl. He fell down and rubbed his head. His cap had fallen off, and he picked it up and began to adjust it.

"Hey, watch it!"

"No, you!"

_Hey, she sounds just like…_

"Momoko?!"

"Brick?!"

Both of the red-heads looked at each other and stood up, dusting themselves off. They both stared at each other. There was a long silence. Finally, Brick opened his mouth to say his apology.

"Momoko, I came here to tell you—"

Momoko didn't let him finish.

"BrickI'msosorryIdidn''I'mbreakingupwithyou'sopleasedon'tbemadI'msosorryI'…"

Momoko took a deep breath.

"Please take me back!"

Brick was still trying to comprehend what she said before.

"What?"

Momoko rolled her eyes.

"Brick, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I had no idea what I was saying! I was just angry and my anger got the best of me, so the first thing that came out of my mouth was 'I'm breaking up with you!' So please don't be mad! I'm sorry! I'm really really really really really really sorry and…"

Brick chuckled. "Okay, I got it already."

Momoko was gasping for air. "So…you'll take me back?!" She cried.

Brick was about to say yes, but he decided to play around for a little bit. Brick smirked.

"Why should I take you back? I mean, you were the one who broke up with me, so is there a reason you want me again?"

Momoko screamed. "Wasn't all I said before enough?! …whatever… Brick, I want you back because… I can't and don't want to live without you… Sure, we fight sometimes, but we always get along in the end. And I don't want some other weirdo who I used to fight!!"

"Umm...wha-wait! Weirdo?! Are you calling me a weirdo?!"

"Umm…yeah, sort of."

"SORT OF?!?!"

"Umm…but you're not one of those weirdos?"

Satisfied with this answer, Brick smiled.

"So, you really want me back?"

"Duh."

Brick wanted a few more minutes of fun. He loved getting a good laugh. Part of the annoying Rowdyruff he was still wanted to annoy the girl in front of him.

He would say that he wouldn't take he back, she would start pouting and screaming how she did everything in her power to bring him back, and then he would just admit how he was kidding and treat her out for ice cream so there wouldn't be no hard feelings.

Just a simple as that.

"No."

"What?"

"I don't forgive you. You've been a waste of my time. If you didn't want me, why should I even come back?"

"B-b-but…"

"Nope. Not one word."

Momoko was just about to rant about losing the guy she loved, just as Brick planned, but instead, she had a better idea. Momoko sighed and turned around.

"Fine."

"Yeah, go ahead and cr—huh?"

"I guess I'll just have to find some other boy… I'll be boy crazy again and follow every cute boy I see."

Brick closed his eyes to let Momoko know that he didn't care at all. But he kept listening to what she said.

"I'll drool over them, and I'll follow them around…"

One of Brick's eyes began to twitch.

"I'll be their own paparazzi. I'll be over you, Brick."

Brick growled softly and Momoko smirked.

"And maybe…"

Brick didn't want to hear what she was going to say, but Momoko continued.

"One of them just might be my new boyfrie-"

Brick grabbed Momoko by her arms and turned her around.

"It's okay! I'm all over that fight now! How about we have a date now? We can go anywhere you want! Your choice! Wait, I know! How about the candy shop! Yeah, there! Let's go!"

And Brick took Momoko's hand pulled her over to their next date.

Momoko smiled as she was happily dragged by her boyfriend.

_The End._

_No, I lied._

Brick smiled and dropped Momoko off at her house. Momoko smiled.

"Thanks for the date, Brick."

"No, thank you."

Momoko giggled and closed the front door. Brick chuckled and began to walk home.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Brick was a block away from his house. He sighed happily as he thought of his home.

_Home, sweet, home... I wonder what my brothers are doing right now..._

Brick shrugged.

_They may be sleeping or staying up late playing some video games probably. _

Brick was now closer to his house and was now hearing music playing and as he came even closer, he saw lights flashing at his windows.

_Typical brothers. They probably forgot to turn of the lights and stero…_

People screamed and laughed.

_Can't the neighbors see that others are trying to sleep?!_

Brick entered the door and gasped. Suddenly, the music stopped and the laughter died. Butch was dancing on the dining table, not noticing that his brother has come home.

"Yeah, oh yeah, yeah, oh yeah! Hey, why'd everyone stop dancing? Where's the music? What's the big hold up?"

He turned around and saw Brick glaring angrily at him. Butch froze in his spot and gave his brother a cheeky smile and shrugged.

"Umm… Happy Un-Birthday?"

"BUTCH!!!"

* * *

Okay. I'm like Miku-Hatsune's computer. It was deleting some of the important stuff of my story!! Good thing I read it over and edited it! Hope you enjoyed!

Blossom: Yeah!


End file.
